


It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt

by DayDreamHunter



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Existential Crisis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Solstice never happened, mild language?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamHunter/pseuds/DayDreamHunter
Summary: (Takes place after having to choose between saving the sun or Niko)You regret that you had to save the sun rather than Niko. There had to be a way to save him and you're not going to give up on him yet.What started out as just a game turns into an adventure you would never have thought possible.(Currently on hiatus)





	1. Dread

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I post my works online. Inform me If there are any spelling errors and criticism is encouraged. Suggestions are also encouraged and I might choose to add it to the story if it fits. I'm planning on writing at least 12 chapters or more. I might even edit tags in the future.

It wasn't fair. Why did this have to happen to him? What did he do to deserve this fate?

Niko was upset, tears going down his face remembering what had just happened. The memory still fresh in his mind.  
(Y/N) wanted to save the world rather than destroying the sun to send Niko back. He was upset at the thought of never seeing his mother again.

He Sobbed harder. Sitting in the warm light of the sun did nothing to the cold he felt within his heart.  
Was he selfish for wanting to go home? If he were to destroy the sun then he would have been able to return back home, back to his mother. But at what cost? The lives of hundreds in the world that he had seen himself dying. The friends he made and the memories he created while on his adventure. Was he really willing to destroy all of that for his own selfish gain? No, he wanted everyone to live, he wanted everyone to see the sun once again. It hurt to see people with eyes full of hope while others were empty with nothing but despair. They were living in a dying world and he came around and became their hope. He was their “prophet” the one who would bring the sun back into their lives

He wanted to choose both.

Since the beginning, he had (Y/N) as company. They would talk to him in his head which was weird at first, but he liked having someone he could trust. In an unknown world, (Y/N) was his first friend to make on the adventure “The god of this world maybe?” who knows. (Y/N) told me about their world. How similar mine was to theirs. There was the sun in the sky but it wasn't a light bulb that you could hold in your hands.

Even when the lights went dark sometimes for no reason and (Y/N) became quiet, despite the sun previously shining in his arms, he knew (Y/N) would come back. They would always come back and help continue with their adventure. It was scary at first to be in the dark but throughout his adventure, he grew fascinated by the life people lived without light.

When we thought it was the end I was so glad but confused. Wasn't I supposed to put the sun at the top of the tower? Why was this entity telling me to go to sleep? Why did it lie that (Y/N) was gone? They told me later after I woke up that they had been there the entire time but wasn't able to communicate with me. I was so happy. I almost cried in fear of being alone in this unknown world. I wanted to at least say goodbye one last time before going home. I guess my wish was granted but things didn't go as it would have originally turned out.

(Y/N) had gone quiet. I was excited that I would bring the sun back to this world and then return to my own world soon.

Then (Y/N) spoke,“Niko… I have something to tell you.” they sounded serious with a hint of sadness as if they were trying to hide their emotion. “You have to choose.”

I was confused, “Choose what?” I responded while standing in front of a door.

(Y/N) said “You can't save both. You either break the sun and get to go home or you return the sun and save this world but… you stay here.”

My mind went numb. (Y/N) had to be joking right? “What do you mean I can't do both?” I stared up at the ceiling assuming that (Y/N) was watching down on him.

“I’m sorry.” was all they could say.

My knees trembled “Save myself or save this world?” this was truly unfair. From the moment I had woken up in the strange world, I could have destroyed the bulb easily if I had no idea it was the sun and be able to go home. But now that I have experienced this world with these people, their hopes, dreams, and dread. Was I really going to be able to destroy all that now?

I couldn't I know that I just wanted to cry. I missed my mom. I wanted to be back home. I wish this was all a dream. I wish the entity had been right about being able to sleep and wake up as if it had all been a nightmare. I wish (Y/N) had been lying and their words were not the answer set in stone.

In the end, I couldn't choose. I didn't know what to do. In my mind, I was having my own personal battle. Why did this have to happen to me? I walked into the room and looked up at the ceiling and addressed (Y/N) and told them to choose for me. I couldn't choose. I didn't know what to do. It was all so frustrating.

He had held strong hope that he would be able to save everyone and get back home. He had believed this entire time that doing both was what was meant to happen. Instead, he was given a difficult choice.

'I'm only a child. I want to go back home but I don't want to kill everyone.' Niko thought mournfully, waiting for (Y/N) answer.

(Y/N) was quiet for a long time. They weren't responding. Probably thinking about a response. I knew whatever choice they made was the best choice in the end. After all, (Y/N) seemed to know almost everything when a problem came up. Maybe they can figure out what to do?

“Niko” their voice spoke, calm yet solemn. My stomach dropped. I knew what they were going to pick.

“Save the sun”

“Of course,” I said as I walked towards the middle of the room.” don't worry I'll be okay” I tried to hold back the fear in my voice.  
I could feel (Y/N)'s aura radiating their sadness and regret. They also wanted both but we both knew we couldn't.

“Goodbye,” I said one last time as a twisted the sun into the tower. The light shone bright and I would no longer feel (Y/N)'s presence anymore. They were gone. And I was all alone now.

And here I am now. Crying while I could hear others down below cheer in happiness. If only they knew the sacrifice I had to make. In the end, I knew it was worth it but still. I wish I could have seen my mother one last time and told her I loved her. And now I'll never see her again, Or eat her special pancakes, or see her smile. I won't be able to see the open fields and run around with other children. I'll never see any of my friends or kinsmen again. I was stuck in this world forever. Alone.


	2. Regret

You stared at the screen after you had told Niko to save the sun. It felt unfair. He was just a child. Why did he have to be the one to suffer from the burden of choosing. If he let the world die he would have probably suffered some trauma and regret when he went back home. But if he stayed he would never see his world or his mother ever again. You hated the choice. There had to be another option. The entity was desperate to die but they didn't have to have to get an innocent child get involved.

 

You sat at your computer pulling the game up again and again and the only thing you would get was soft music and an empty bedroom similar to the one Niko had originally woken up in. The room you first met him in. It was depressing to think how innocent it was at first. You helping him solve puzzles in an attempt to get him back home and in the process save that dying world.

 

Now, you know what it truly means when people say “It's all fun and game until someone gets hurt”.

 

If only you had known ahead of time. Told Niko to break the sun and let him leave before he knew about the inhabitant of that world.

 

No, that would have been cruel. But what else could you have done? It was heartbreaking to see all those people lose hope in their world and believe that it would never go back to how it used to be.

 

They were so happy to call Niko their savior, as he carried the sun in his small arms. Just a child and he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

 

But what hurt the most was to watch him cry.

 

As you watched his dreams, you realized that he indeed an innocent child. You smiled as you watched his happy dreams. It was only when you saw his last dream that you realized something was wrong. It was a nightmare and he woke up scared. He looked like he was about to cry. He wouldn't say anything about it but you knew. You had watched his panicked stricken face when he turned to see the sun destroyed.

 

I wanted to hug him but what could I do? I couldn't even say the things I wanted to say. I would have gladly talked to Niko more about my world while we solved puzzles and asked questions about his own world as well.

 

It hurt to see him hurting. When he cried while eating pancakes and talked about how his mother would make the best ones. How he was looking forward to seeing her and eating his favorite food again. He missed her so much and it hurt to see him that way.

 

But we didn't know what the future had in store for us just minutes before the end.

 

I wasn't affected as much. Yes, I had to deal with the choices and solve problems with Niko but he had the worst of it. He had to be faced with the ultimate sacrifice. Save himself or the world. And instead of choosing which. He told me to choose for him. His large cat eyes looking towards me as I froze in fear.

 

I didn't know what to pick.

 

I wanted him to be happy and I was almost willing to tell him to break the sun and go home to his world. But what about everyone else? They had watched their savior make his way towards the tower. Promising to bring the sun back with a smile. It was cute to see him cheerfully help others. But what if he suddenly disappeared? They would wonder what happened to their savior. Didn't he make a promise to save them? "Where was he now?" They would wonder and then their new hope would start to die as quickly as the world would.

 

This was supposed to just be a silly game. You didn't think you were going to actually hurt people in the process. This was wrong. You didn't want to choose. But you also didn't want Niko to choose.

 

So I decided to save that world. It was a painful decision as I watched Nikos face full of dread. He looked absolutely crushed.

 

What have I done? I had just ruined a child's life. I wasn't even going to be affected by this. But him? He'd have to live with the decision forever.

 

I started to choke up as I heard Niko say “..y your right. We need to save this world” I wanted to tell him badly that he wasn't selfish for wanting to go home. I wanted him to go home too. He walked towards the middle of the room and began to screw in the sun. “Don't worry. I'll be alright (Y/N)”

 

That's when you felt tears go down your face. Were you crying? Why? “Goodbye” was the last thing you heard Niko say.

 

You sat there tears streaming freely down your face as you watched the world light up. It showed you the friends you made with Niko and the people you met. All happy, celebrating the return of the sun. The savior had saved them, but did they know at what cost?

 

You wanted to do something. Anything. Just to see if Niko was alright. That maybe the entity was lying and that Niko was able to make it home safely.

 

The screen showed the same room from the beginning but nothing more. Closing the game you realized there wasn't a point in waiting. You knew nothing would appear. You would never see Niko again.

 

'What have I done to him? How could I have done that? What am I, a monster? I robbed a poor child from his life to save others.' You thought grimly.

 

I went to bed that night and couldn't stop thinking about Niko.

 

'It was just a game or was it really real? What if it was real?' You couldn't stop thinking all night to the point that you couldn't sleep no matter what you did.

 

That's when it hit you. If the entity had been lying to Niko at first then maybe there was another way. The author might have said it was impossible but you weren't going to believe any of that bull. There had to be a way. What difference did it make if Niko broke the sun? What would cause him to go back home if he had broken it? What if there was a way to help him get back to his world even after placing the sun?

 

You got up from your bed and turned on your computer. Maybe you were crazy for thinking about this too much. Wasn't it all supposed to be a game? Even if it was just a game, you still wanted to leave it on a happy note.

 

You wanted to see Niko happy one more time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the second part! I noticed that I switched the POV but if it bothers anyone I will gladly make corrections. I'm re-reading the first chapter and made corrections already so It doesn't bother me.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments! I'll make sure to respond to the comments left as soon as I'm not busy.  
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you like it so far ;P I feed off the excitement of others and it greatly motivates me to see others enjoy my work.
> 
> Well then. Have a nice day! :D


	3. Second chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy with school so I wasn't able to post this yesterday. I'm worried that if no one is interested in me writing this then what's the point in posting. I don't know. I always feel insecure about stuff like this. Well on with the story.

Turning on your computer you opened the game files. It had been manipulating your computer the entire time when facing multiple puzzles. Maybe there was something hidden away that could give an extra ending. There had to be something, anything.

 

Opening the file folder you looked around at all the information. You weren't tech savvy in the slightest and had no idea how coding worked. Heck hearing about fans finding nearly impossible easter eggs within a game's code sounded like it was a difficult and time-consuming task. How would they know what to look for? How were you supposed to know when you found something?

 

Staring at the time of your computer, you realized it was 2 am already. What are you even doing? You sigh and open one more folder, deciding that after the last one You would go to bed and continue tomorrow.

 

Inside the folder was another set of random data that you knew not to mess with. Looking around you find a folder named “Second Chance?”. Your breath stopped. Was this it? Was this the rest of the game you had been looking for. Without hesitation, you right click the folder and run the file. At first, nothing comes up but then a quick dialogue box pops up. It was the entity.

 

_“Didn't you already make your choice? Why do you keep coming back?”_

_** >Continue< ** _

_“Why won't you just stop already”_

_** >Continue< ** _

_“The game is over. Leave already”_

_** >Continue< ** _

 

_“Haven't you done enough”_

_** >Continue< ** _

 

_“I wanted to die and instead you have kept me living”_

_** >Continue< ** _

“You would have killed everyone if you died” You continue to answer the error messages

 

_“Seriously, will you desist”_

_> yes< ** >no< **_

You clicked no quickly determined.

You said “no, I want to save Niko too!” out loud. Then you realized that you were acting silly. The game can't hear you talk. There's no way it-

 

_“You made your choice. You chose to save this world”_

_** >continue< ** _

 

“I didn't know it would end with me having to choose between the world or Niko!” you yelled at your screen. Yep, you were definitely sleep deprived. Talking to a computer that can't even hear you. It's a good thing no one was around to witness your outburst of frustration.

 

_“Would you like to save Niko then?”_

_** >yes< ** >no<_

 

You clicked yes. This must be the way to continue the game.

 

_“Are you sure?”_

_** >yes< ** >no<_

 

Again you clicked yes, you just want the game to continue. You want to save Niko.

 

_“At any cost?”_

_** >yes< ** >no<_

 

Yes yes yes! Just continue the game already!

 

_“Alright then. Open the game”_

_** >continue< ** _

As soon as the text box disappeared you quickly loaded up the game. To your disappointment, it was the same room again. Wasn't the game going to continue? Are you supposed to wait for something to happen?

 

Another text box appears

“This is your final warning. Would you like to go save Niko?”

 **_> yes< _ **>no<

 

You click yes. The screen gets bright. You start to think that the game raised your screen brightness but after shielding your eyes falling out of your chair. You began to hear crying right near you. You look down. The floor under you is concrete.

 

How the hell did you get here?

 

You look up and around. It was hard to see with the bright light in the room but you could see a figure hunched over crying. It looked like Niko… wait that can't be right. This had to be a dream. This can't is real. Your thoughts were interrupted by another broken sob. You could now hear the words ‘mama’ and ‘(Y/N) come back, please don't leave me alone.’.

 

This was definitely Niko. Niko was crying. Crying for you.

 

You got up from the floor and walk over to Niko. The figure looks like Niko and he sounds like Niko. You lean down and wrap your arms around him. You can feel him jump but you ignore it and whisper.

 

“It's alright Niko. I came back.”

 

The small little boy looks up at you with tear filled eyes “(Y/N)?”

 

“Yes, it's me. I wanted to save you. So, I came back”

 

Niko began to cry again and hugged you back tightly “I was so scared. I want to go back home. I want to see mama”

 

You hug him as close as you could and rubbed his back softly. The light was irritating your eyes but you wanted Niko to let it all out. You want him to at least calm down before you told explained to him what happened.

 

“Shhh shhh, it's alright Niko. I’m here. Things will get better. I promise”  as you continue to say calm encouraging things to Niko until his loud sobbing turned into small sniffles and hiccups.

 

“How are you here? You were just a voice and you said you lived in a different world” Niko finally said, leaning away and rubbing his tear stained face. The poor kid was very distressed and looked as if were going to start crying again and never stop.

 

“I don't know. I have no idea how I ended up in this world.” you looked down at Niko “I just wanted to come back and save you. No matter the cost” You down at the frightened boy, trying to display bravery so that he would feel comfortable. But on the inside, you were just as confused as to what happened as he was.

 

Niko sniffed and flashed a weak smile “Thank you for coming back, (Y/N).”

 

“You shouldn't thank me. It's my fault. I told you to save the sun and trapped you here.” You tilted Niko’s chin up so that he was staring directly into your eyes “Niko I'm so sorry. I just couldn't choose. I wanted you to go back home badly but I-”

 

“It's alright (Y/N). You did what you thought was best." Niko interrupted you, it was his turn to comfort you. He wiped your face. Where you still crying? When did you start crying again? From up close you understood what everyone in this world said. His eyes were bright and beautiful, and unsurprisingly did, in fact, look like cat eyes close up.

 

“It wasn't good enough. That why I came back. I don't want to have to choose between two options. I want to choose both. I want to save both you and this world, Niko,” You smile and sniffle “I want you to be happy. It hurts to see you cry.”

 

You both sit there and suddenly both of you and Niko begin to cry again. Both of confused and tired. You hugged each other. Not caring about what was going to happen in the future. All that mattered is that he was safe.

 

And you promised to yourself “Don't worry Niko. I promise I’ll take you back home. No matter the cost.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it or have something to say leave a comment. Suggestions are alright as well and if you see any mistakes inform me. Thank you to everyone who has shown interest so far ^o^ seeing comments and kudos make me work faster because it makes me so happy to see people like my work.


	4. A Promise Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a key for anyone new to reader-inserts:  
> (Y/N): Your name  
> (H/C): Hair color  
> (H/L): Hair length  
> (E/C): Eye color  
> (F/C): Favorite color  
> (S/C): Skin color/tone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with exams lately and haven't been able to post anything. I try to make sure I make corrections and re-read a chapter multiple times before posting it but I think I'm being too hard on myself sometimes... It's even to the point that it stresses me out as much as homework does (╥_╥). I just don't have time to update regularly but I won't abandon this work. I just wish I was better though, I wanted to update every other day but if the chapters are longer and have more detail then it takes more time.（；＿；）
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is longer and more descriptive, as I have said before, I have been trying to write like I used to and in the process improve. (๑>ᴗ<๑) I'm really happy with the improvements I've made and how much interest this story has gotten.

‘Why is (Y/N) here? How did they get here?’ Was all Niko could think.

He was currently hugging (Y/N). Both of you tired from crying. He had been so scared. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his mama. At least he had (Y/N)  here now. They came back. Just like they always did. Maybe they can make this better. They are God after all.

 

Niko had never really seen (Y/N) before. He never really thought about how God might have looked like. They had only been a voice and that was it. But in front of him was just a normal human with (H/C) hair that was (H/L) with (S/C) skin and (E/C)eyes. They wore a simple shirt that was (F/C) and a pair of jeans. They didn't look like anything Niko would have considered God-like.

 

“Niko I hope your okay” (Y/N) asks standing up, they quickly begin to check my body for injuries. After a satisfying nod, they pick him up.

 

“Wah! why are you carrying me?” Niko wraps his small arms around the Player's shoulder to avoid falling down.

 

“We're going back downstairs. The light is going to hurt our eyes.” They responded factually, then smiles “besides Niko I want to take care of you. You worked so hard. I'm proud of you.”

(Y/N) passes the door and walks into the elevator. It quickly begins to descend but it's obvious that it will take awhile to go back to the ground floor.

 

“You can put me down. I can walk fine” Niko fussed, not liking that he was being treated like a child. Even though he knew he was, he still didn't like it.

 

“Nope, not gonna happen. You don't know how much I wanted to hug you the entire time I was helping you” (Y/N) says smiling down at Niko, holding him tighter to their chest. “I can finally protect you and keep you safe. Just like I wanted from the very beginning”

 

It was very comfortable being carried. Almost like how his mama would when he would play in the park all day and get tired and end up sleeping on her lap. He would be too sleepy to get up so his mama would laugh and carry him home. Sometimes she would sing when that happened and would coo at him that he was still her little baby.

 

‘I miss her so much…’

 

The elevator was still going down and there was a comfortable silence. Then (Y/N) said ”hey Niko I have a question..”

 

He was expecting this to happen. They both had questions that needed answers.“Yes (Y/N)?”

 

“Are you a boy or a girl?” They say then quickly adds “I mean this entire time I thought you were a boy but I don't want to assume and hurt your feelings”

 

“I'm a boy” then Niko adds “Do I look like a girl?” and this wasn't the question he was expecting...

 

“Well, I couldn't tell when I was guiding you. You were so small and I couldn't see any real detail at time” Player began “I just assumed you were male since you looked like a boy to me.”

 

“Hmm hm”

 

“Yeah well, either way, you look really cute. It doesn't matter what gender you are, what matters is that your Niko.” (Y/N) laughs “super cute cat boy”

 

Niko huffs “I'm not a cat..” He still smiles at her comment though. (Y/N) kinda acts like his mama. They are really friendly and has so far coddled him from the moment they officially met.

 

“Oh I know but it's hard not to think you look like one” the Player adds “I’m actually surprised that you have skin and not fur instead. But then again I didn't expect to meet you in person either.”

 

“You look weird too. You don't look like people from my world” Niko noted defiantly and adds “you don't have eyes like the people in my world and your wear different type of clothes too. Almost similar to the people in this world”

 

“Hmm, you got a point. Normal is subjective and irrelevant” Player then adds “it's all in the eye of the beholder in the end”

 

“hmm hm!”

 

The elevator opens and Niko watches as (Y/N) walks down the hall and opens the door into the living room. They proceed to set Niko down on the couch and start to look around the inside of the current building. As Niko watched he began to get curious and started to follow (Y/N) around. He tugged the end of (Y/N) shirt to grab their attention.

 

“Hmm, yes Niko?” They noticed him and looked down at him from where they stood investigating the items around the bookshelf in the bedroom.

 

“What are you looking for? I can help” Niko says, watching them as they picked up a book that had the words at Infinite. ‘Whatever that meant.’ Niko thought ‘I don't like big words, sometimes it's hard to understand what adult are talking about.’

 

“Ah well, maybe something that can help me find a way to get you back home” they look down at Niko, absentmindedly picking a stray hair from his hat.

 

“You don't know?” Niko says fearfully up at the Player. He thought that God knew everything, what do they mean they don't know how to send him back?

 

(Y/N) placed the book back, They frown and nod “yeah I didn't think this far ahead. I know there must be a way to send you back home” They give sad smile and pats Nikos head affectionately “ I just feel like there's something missing. Sorry that I don't know but it's better, to be honest with you. I hope you're not too upset with me.”

 

“No, it's alright. I'm just a little scared.. Ah but I do trust you! You were right about a lot of things so I'm sure we'll figure it out” Niko picks up a book from a low shelf but after flipping through it, he discovered it had no pictures ‘boring, they should at least add some pictures’

 

“Thank you for understanding Niko. I know it's hard right now but I promise I'll send you back home no matter what. Anyways Niko, did you have any questions about me?” (Y/N) asks, picking up another book off the bookshelf, that one was green and was about the clovers he saw awhile back “I mean we haven't really had a chance to talk to each other directly yet. We've been communicating through your mind, which wasn't really efficient. I couldn't say what I really wanted to say at time and had no control over what I could say, I honestly wanted to speak with you more. I'll answer all your questions as efficiently and honestly as I can” They explain.

 

“Ah, I do have questions.” Niko perks up at the thought of all the questions he had. His mama told him he shouldn't ask so many questions all the time but he really wanted to know lots of things.” How did you end up helping me through this world?I mean you said you lived in a different world too but how were you watching over me?”

 

“It started out as a game for me. It might sound confusing but I started playing the game as if it wasn't real. I had no idea it was real until I was directly addressed by my real name (Y/N). Everyone acted so real that I guess I began to realize this world might be real” they explained “I knew that this world was real and that I had to do something about it and be careful about my choices. I knew I only had one shot at doing everything right so I stopped thinking it as a game and started thinking realistically”

 

“It was a game?” Niko felt shocked but couldn't help but feel a little morbidly curious “how could all of this have been a game? This world, these people, these adventures. They were all a game? How did that work?”

 

“To be with you the entire time I would be on my computer watching you every moment the game was open. Sometimes the puzzles we solved involved my computer being manipulated by the entity.” (Y/N) explained.

 

“Who's the entity?” He was honestly curious now. How did all of this work? (Y/N) couldn’t be lying to him. Would they?

 

“Honestly, I don't know. I think it's the personification of this world” then added ”If I recall correctly it talked to you before when you entered the tower. When it lied to you that I was gone and wanted you to destroy the sun”

 

“Yes, I remember. Why did it lie to me? If I were to destroy the Sun wouldn't have it cause the world to die? And if the world dies wouldn't the people here die too? Why would it want that to happen?”

 

“Well Niko, that’s abit.. Complicated. I'm sure you're too young to know but it wanted to destroy itself, effectively dying.” Nervously (Y/N) says “It’s not something to be taken lightly especially if it involved the lives of others. You're right that the inhabitants perish in the aftermath of the destruction of the Sun. I couldn't let that happen but I also didn't want to strand you here. I didn't want to let that happen but what else could I do? From the beginning, I didn't even know what was going to happen at the end of our adventure.

 

“Why would it want to die?” Niko was starting to feel foreboding dread, to him it didn't sound like a good thing for someone, anyone, to do with their lives. To him, it was unnerving to find such a powerful being to desire an out from their own existence. To be driven to that extent, what could have gone wrong?

 

“I don't know. Things like these are pretty complicated, dying is a serious matter and I hope whatever the entity is alright. It sounded upset when it said it wanted to die. It tried really hard to make it happen. From tricking you to abandon the Sun. To telling me to choose between saving you or saving the Sun. It did what it could within its programming it said to me.”

 

“Wait is the entity a robot? But didn't you saw that the entity is a personification of this world? It can't be a robot and the world at the same time.”

 

(Y/N) shrugs “I don't know. I don't have all the answer and it's just a theory. It doesn't necessarily mean it has to be a robot. Anything with programming such as computers to phones has coding. I don't have all the answers, unfortunately. I do hope that it stops trying to die. I have a feeling though that it won't stop here”

 

“What do you mean it's not going to stop there? What do we do then?” That didn't sit well with Niko. ‘Try again? It's going to keep trying to destroy this world even after the sun has already been placed?’ He doesn't want that to happen. Everyone is finally happy to get the sun back. It can't take that away.

 

“It seems like the entity may try something again. They didn't want me to come back and help. I’m guessing there's still something we can do to help entity not destroy itself.” (Y/N) confirms,”Unfortunately I still don't know what but I hope that the more we explore this world more thoroughly we might find a clue on a perfect chance to achieve it. It's not guaranteed but Niko I'll try to find a way to help you finish this. You did the best you could.

 

I came back to save you. The entity obviously didn't want me to but I don't care. I promised to get you back. I wasn't going to let the entity decide your fate and trap you here. It persisted on wanting to be left alone but it finally gave me one last choice. If I truly wanted to save you. I had to do whatever the cost. I knew it was my only chance to see you again and I don't regret that choice Niko. Trust me on that”

 

“Thank you for coming back” Niko cheered up, (Y/N) seemed to know what they were doing and they came back even when they didn't have to. They might have trapped themselves in this world with him too but they didn't care. They’re taking a risky chance without guarantee all for him. It was enough to make Niko feel safe in (Y/N)’s presence and their future decisions.

  
“I couldn't just leave you behind Niko. I want to be here for you. I want you to be safe and happy.” (Y/N) hugs Niko and leads him to the sofa to sit “this is a bit of an unnerving topic. Let's talk about each other now. What’s your world like?” Their (E/C) eyes look down at Niko with a bright cheerful smile filled with genuine curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your support so far. It makes me really happy to see that people enjoy my work and look forward to each chapter. I made some spelling correction in the previous chapter but didn't change anything important. Shoutout to everyone who has commented so far. I make sure to read every comment I receive and leave a response when I can. Without the support of others, I wouldn't have posted any more chapters online. Leave a comment and I'll most likely answer it soon as possible and any suggestions to the story are fine as well. Until next time! Bye ฅ(≚ᄌ≚)


	5. **Authors Note **

Apologies to those who thought this was the fifth chapter. I only wanted to write something down before I continue. Don't worry I'm not quitting the story. It's just something I want to hear an opinion about. (ó﹏ò｡)

I'm unsure if I should watch someone play the solstice ending. However, if I do watch it then I'm worried I'll feel a sense of closure and might stop writing the fanfic. Other than that if that isn't the case then I'd have to rewrite the entire plot of the fanfic if anything in it conflicts with canon. I wrote the plot for each chapter and re-writing/planning is not something I have time to do.…φ(。。*)

I'm currently busy with final exams but I still want to work on the story. I'll see when I can post the next chapter when I have time. It's not long until finals are finally finished; _ ~~why must all college exams be in the same week?! It's torture...~~_ (╥_╥)

Anyways, do you think I should watch the solstice ending?Σ(T□T)

Thank you, everyone, who has left a comment, kudos, or if your just a random person dropping by.(˶◕‿◕˶✿) The reason I share my work is to see others enjoy it and feel as happy as I was writing each chapter.(／≧ω＼) My friend actually drew some pictures of Niko and I might post them in the story if possible. I love when she draws pictures for my stories. She is an amazing artist <3\. She drew Niko from memory and then, after helping her study, as payment she drew me an older version of Niko. I am absolutely in love with her drawings and can't wait to show you guys. (≧∇≦*)

Alright, then I will be back soon, wish me luck on my exams!|`Д´)＞


	6. Home Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Table:  
> (y/f/s)= Your Favorite Season  
> (f/n)= Friends Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to keep writing the story and at the point where I think I could use the solstice ending, I'll look at it. I wasn't expecting so much feedback so quickly!Σ(゜゜)  
> It made me so happy to see soo much response so quickly. After studying for so long I felt happier when I read the messages, even though I couldn't answer all of them right away(*≧▽≦).   
> Anyways, I tried to keep the reader's backstory as ambiguous as I could but I think I'll have to change that a bit in the future. I'll keep it gender neutral but I do feel like the reader needs at least some semblance of a personality, an example being the over protectiveness of Niko.(⺣◡⺣)♡*

\----PlayerPov------

There were many things you had concluded from your brief investigation of your surroundings.  The entire interior of the living space looked almost relatively unmoved in. There were signs however of a previous resident living amongst this room. Maybe in the past, whoever had kept the sun safe maybe. It was entirely possible that there could have even been another messiah but there was no sign of that being the case.

While investigating all of the rooms you noticed another thing. There was hardly any dust in any of the rooms. There were signs that it wasn't lived in for a while but it is entirely unknown how long this dwelling was unoccupied. The books looked read through and the furniture shows signs of usage. Probably a bad idea to have a wooden chair on top of hardwood floors, it's going to leave scratches and did indeed show that. The curtains looked as if they would need a wash soon and the bedsheets only smelt of dust. The bathroom was clean but the plant in there was a strange sight to see. It looked as if it was lush and growing despite the lack of a window and water. It seemed as though everything in this living area was fully functional. Opening the faucet had resulted in water spraying out and even had heating. The stove in the kitchen was powered by electricity and the fridge was on but contained nothing.

It felt strange as if they were intruding into someone's home. But they knew that this house was locked away for who knows how long, it wouldn't be locked if someone lived here. The computer was off but when turning it on you found that it was password protected. The channels on the tv were only static and that error color bars screen image. The fireplace is stocked with logs neatly piled and unburned. The house contained only bare essentials such as toilet paper, towels, and extra blankets. The basement was yet to be explored as it also seemed locked, its door next to the door that led upstairs to the tower which seemed like a strange building designs in hindsight.

Niko and you settled on the royal purple couch so that they could at least feel comfortable while they talked. Standing and talking could only go for so long, you remember that Niko spent most of his time walking, so allowing him to rest was necessary. He had walked a long way and right now Niko's health and safety is your top priority.

Mulling over your thoughts you are suddenly aware that Niko had begun to talk. You snap back into attention and decide to investigate further later. All the observation you made were certainly clear but there was still something bothering you. You decided to worry about it later though, you knew Niko was waiting for your answer.

“Pardon Niko, Can you repeat that please?” You politely answer, You felt bad that you weren't listening but there were so many things running through your mind. It felt as though thoughts were rapidly going through your head and weren't allowing you to properly proceed them all. “I’m sorry I wasn't listening. I’m still a bit disoriented by the whole situation.”

“Oh, that's alright. I felt the same way but I felt better when you were there to guide me,” Niko reaffirmed,“what I had asked was what was your world like (Y/n)? We only spoke a bit about it and didn't speak about it again”

“Ah well, I live in a suburb, lots of houses and people but smaller than a city and much less noise. It’s a peaceful community” You say honestly “It’s a very quiet neighborhood but you could still hear the lawn mowers in the summer. The birds singing, the sun shining down, even the smell of barbecues in the air. I live in a place that experiences all four seasons. My favorite is (Y/F/S) since I feel as though it's the most fun season for me”

“My village is pretty quiet too and it has a lot of people. We have a church and a school and some houses and some small stores. Around the village, there are these big fields. The other kids and I would play and hide in them.” Niko excitedly said, you could almost feel sparkles radiating from his excitement “we would play hide and seek through the fields and I would almost always win! There was a lake nearby too that we would go swimming in when it was too hot. I’m a great swimmer but my mama still won't let me swim in the deep part of the lake. Oh!  And we also experience four seasons. I like them all, there's always something to do in my village. There's different types of food and even festival too!”

“There aren't many fields where I am from, they are owned privately by farmers so I wouldn't be able to go in them unless for specific reasons.” You smile as you heard Niko ramble on and on jumping from one tangent to another “We mostly have big stores with everything we will ever need all in one convenient place. From food to furniture to toys and books. Though selectively there are stores that carry specific items solely” You explain, thinking back to your town made you smile as you remember a funny memory involving an event that happened in a mall. Boy were you lost that day“ You know I kinda wonder if this world has seasons, it looks like it doesn't but we haven't been here long so who knows”

“We don't have stores like that. Our village helps each other and share almost everything. We don't buy or sell much of anything unless it's something special but usually the entire village is like one giant family. There are stores though that are run by people who were trained or are experts in their job, like shoemakers and cloth makers” Then added ”This place is really weird though. There are many of things here that don't make sense or are just new and strange to me. Mama told me that the world can we weird sometimes so I don't know. Some things in this world don't exist in mine such as the weird water and trees.”

While both of you chatted you began to feel a bit homesick. You've only been away for awhile but reminiscing the past only made you realize more about the situation you are currently in. It was weird, all of it was yet you feel so accepting of it already. Niko must have felt worse. He kept talking about his mother once in awhile throughout the game. Thinking about how he must be feeling was now catching up to you. Will you really be able to help Niko get back to his world? Or are you both trapped in a dying world now?

You decide to stop thinking about such things, there wasn't a point in getting ahead of yourself and it was only making you feel helpless. They will figure things out eventually, it just takes time and right now you can’t waste it on meaningless conclusions.

“What's your family like?” Niko finally ask, he was wondering what (Y/N) was like more than just their home. They were God but did they also have a family like him?

“Well, I have my guardians and siblings, we live in the suburban house. I have cousins and aunts but I don't really see them much. As for my neighbors, I really don't talk to them. I usually wave hello when I see them but that's pretty much as close as socializing as I can get with them”

“My neighbors are friends with me. There's this really nice neighbor who makes really good pies. She has two kids who I'm friends with. I usually play with them most of the time in the fields all day” Niko exclaims,”they aren't as good as my mama’s pancakes but they are still delicious!”

“I have a few friends, I made all of them at school but I'm not that close to all of them. I am close to my friend (F/N), we like hanging out and talking about things we like to do such as video games”

“My mom doesn't like me playing indoors much. She only lets me watch tv or play indoors for an hour or two. Other than that, I usually play outside all day or go to school”

“My guardians are more lenient with me. They let me do what I want as long as I do my chores and get good grades. They don't like it that I play video games or watch videos for too much time. But sometimes I do go outside once in awhile to walk if the weather is nice. I don't really like the cold so when it snows I'll always be inside besides school.”

“I've never seen snow. It can get cold but never enough for snow to fall down. It’s mostly warm but chilly at times. That's why my mama made me this scarf. She said she didn't want me to catch a cold while I play outside when it's cold”

“Yeah, I saw you playing in the field in your dream and caught a glimpse of your village. It looks really beautiful. But why wear your jacket and scarf when it's hot outside?” You look back at the memory of nikos small village, the clear view of homes and a church bell tower in the distance. It honestly looked peaceful.

“There was a lot of wind that day. It was cold wind but the sun was warm because it is about to become fall where I'm from” Niko explained, smiling fondly as he reminiscence of his small village. Frowning as he remembers that he won't be able to go home yet. He missed home. He missed his mama.

“That makes sense, in your dream the crops looked like they were good enough to harvest” Then player adds “It's spring in my world at the moment. Plants are just beginning to grow but the wind is still cold at times.”

“Maybe your should wear a sweater and scarf” 

“Aww, Niko if I had a jacket and scarf like yours I would wear it every day!,” you cue at Niko, “I have a sweater as well but I wasn't wearing it indoors. I didn't even pick clothes specifically for this adventure of ours. I’m still wearing the clothes a decided to wear for the day”

“My mom made these for me. Maybe you can also make your own.” Niko pointed out, if his mama was able to make it then maybe (Y/N) can too.

“Maybe I will when I go back. Hmm did your mom make you the hat too?” You asked curiously, He wore the hat that entire adventure and you still didn't know if the ears were decorative or if there was something hidden underneath. You didn't get to see a full image of his mother either so you weren't able to figure it out then either.

“Yup! She made it especially for me so that it would fit perfectly and not fly away in the wind” Niko smiles excitedly, moving his hands up to grab his hat.

“Do you have cat-like ears under your hat?” You knew the way your wording it may annoy Niko but you couldn't help but compare him to a cat. Even the robot in the alley confused Niko as a cat as well.

“I'm not a cat but I’ll show you” Niko takes off his hat. His hair is messy and his cat-like ears plop out and twitch from being exposed from its warm confines.They looked soft and were the same color as his hair.

“Aww, they’re so cute! I guessed correctly they look just like a cat's ears” You reach over and rubs behind Niko's ear, Niko seems to like it because he leans in while the player continues. Ruffling his hair you note that you were indeed correct that his blue hair was really soft to the touch. Niko’s expression looked blissful and peaceful as he yawns. He had normal skin, which you admit was surprising since you were expecting furr. Then again he didn't have a tail either. ‘Guess he is just a feline-like humanoid species.' 

Niko yawned again, a purring sound emanating from him. It was cute watching him like this. The entire time you had watched him on a pixelated screen. Wondering what you would do if he were a real person. I guess now’s the time to do what you wanted to do all along. 

Take care of Niko and make him feel safe. 

  
First things first, getting this little boy to get some proper sleep. His constant naps can’t be healthy.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your support so far! I tried to make this chapter longer, which took longer to edit, so that I could make up for the long wait. If I am unsatisfied with how I wrote this chapter I might make corrections later. For now, I'll just write to my heart's content.(￣▽￣)ゞ Have a nice day, until the next chapter!


	7. I Will Never Abandon You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I'm so excited to see that I already have 50 Kudos and over 700 hits \\(^0^)/ I made this chapter much longer and was hoping to get your opinions at the end of this chapter.

\---Reader POV---

Niko yawns again, leaning into your soft touch. Up close you could see that his clothes were dirty and you wondered how Niko remotely felt comfortable sleeping in his clothes at all.

“Oh, Niko are you sleepy?” Asking was irrelevant but you still wanted to know. He's a growing boy, lack of sleep will only stunt his growth. Oh god, you're beginning to sounds like your own mother.

“Yes, I've been only taking naps on our adventure and I don't know how much time passed” Now that you mention it, it seemed like this entire time Niko had only been taking naps and hadn't been sleeping the recommended 9 hours of sleep. No wonder he was still tired. Better yet how did time even work in this world? You’ve seen clocks scattered around but without a sun to tell time it was quite difficult to differentiate what time it was in general. Time was made up by humans to keep track of daily task, yet it felt strange not knowing without a clock nearby.

“Ah then lets both go to sleep. It was about 2 am when I came here. I'm already past that time” You yawn “I think I'm about to fall asleep too.” You then laugh “but first, what’s your opinion on baths?”

“Why?” Niko looks up at you tentatively, you were no longer petting him and instead looked down at him with warm smile

“Weeeelllll you’ve been exploring different areas and I've noticed that your clothes look a bit filthy. I can clean your jacket, hat, boots and scarf while you take a bath.” You explain “I'm pretty sure I saw towels and other necessities under the sink.”

“I like baths! Especially when mama put bubbles in it first,” Niko says excitedly, jumping up from the couch

“Well then, it's a plan then. Go check maybe there are bubbles under the sink. I think I saw a small rubber duck in there too” You stand up and pick up Nikos hat. ”Like I said, I'll wash just your outdoor apparel. Keep your everyday outfit on to put on after your bath since we both know we don't have any spare clothes. I think”

“Alright. “ Niko sounded excited at the prospect of taking a bubble bath. Maybe it was a rare occasion that he can have frequent bubble baths. He hands you his scarf and takes off his jacket. You can't help but look at his hands.

“Hu, I would have thought you had paws instead of hands. But they look just like mine” You can't help but blurt out. You mentally hit yourself to stop comparing him to a cat. Even though his cat-like appearance was a recurring joke during the game and for you and it wasn't really getting old anytime soon.

”Stop comparing me to a cat” Niko huffed. But you saw that Niko was still happy. You were glad to see a smile on his face. He’s already having a hard time and him trying to stay optimistic is very admirable. Children you’ve met before would cry when they immediately got lost, and you know because you've been that child at least once when you were younger. Instead, he was standing strong and had made it a long time on his own despite his age. It really made you proud and your sure his mother would be too,

“Wasn't it difficult to hold things with these big sleeves?” You hold up his jacket inspecting it. Up close you could see blue metallic sand from the barrens and a distinguishable scent of moss. 

“Not really, besides Mama says I'll grow into it” Niko proceeds to lean down and remove his black boots. Handing them over to you-you walked over to the kitchen sink and placed them on the counter top. 

“Alright Niko. Go take a bath. I'll clean this up.” you decide to first check out the basement and see if the door was really locked or not. Maybe there was a washing machine, that way you can focus on hand cleaning his boots and scarf. You knew from past experiences that putting a scarf in any washing machine will result in it getting ruined, especially a handmade one. Rest in peace Aunt Josie's handmade Christmas scarf you got a year ago, you still felt bad about that to this day especially with how much time she spent making it.

“Hmm hm” Niko runs over to the bedroom and closes the door. You snicker at how cute he looked while his little feet patted the floor. You hear the bathroom door close and decide to get to work.

Walking over to the basement door you tried to open it. It opened easily and you looked down towards the dark depths below. ‘Where's the sun when I need it?’ your hand moves around the wall until you find a switch. The stairway down is lit up immediately to your delight, investigating in a pitch black room would be nearly impossible without a viable light source.

You pause, you were able to turn on the lights. Didn't everyone use lanterns with phosphor inside? Then again they only do that now because they lost the light of the sun. Now they had the sun back and it can explain why there was suddenly electricity, maybe they had some sort of machine that started working immediately as soon as the sun was finally returned. You decided that it was best to ask questions later though. You had other things to do at the moment.

The stairs went a fair bit down until you finally reached the basement. You were met with a well-lit basement. It was littered with boxes without any specific label attached. The basement was plain concrete walls and floors. It felt cold down here and it did not have any sort of decoration or window in sight, it was kind of bland but it was expected. 

Making quick work of the new items around you, you make a quick search and find what you had been looking for. A simple old fashioned washing machine and drier stood in the far wall coupled with a large sink that was weirdly called a laundry bathtub. You had one in your own home to hand clean delicate clothing but never really knew if that was its correct name or not. You checked if they were functional and found that only the washer was working. That means you’ll have to light the fireplace above and hang his clothing to dry nearby. It wasn't much of a problem for you, you just hoped you could find a lighter or something. 

Running upstairs you collect all of Nikos belongings and take it down to the basement. There you place Niko's jacket in the washing machine. Taking a glance at the hat you decided not to add it to the machine. It was also handmade and you weren't sure if it was safe to put it in the washing machine, you decided it was better to just hand wash it as well.

While the machine ran, you got to work and began to clean the boots with a brush and soap you found nearby. It didn't take long since his boots were quite small and you moved onto Niko's hat. From under the soap, you could make out delicate stitches around the hat. You could tell it was made with lots of care and patience. The hat was specially made for Niko and you realized that it too was something he would grow into as well. The scarf was skit quite skillfully, the pattern resembling a type of stitch used often in scarves made specifically for the cold and not just fashion. 

You finish rather quickly and set aside the clothes to take them upstairs to have them dry. Going near the closest box resulted in finding a warm maroon colored comforter. Other boxes held lamps, others more necessities, books, pillows, and various other items. You wanted to investigate further but you started to hear frantic footsteps upstairs.

‘Ah Niko must be finished’ You thought but then frowned as you hear Niko begin to cry and yell your name in a panic. You jump at the realization and run up the stairs.

“Niko! what's wrong?” You yell as you made your way up the stairs ‘What happened? Was he hurt? Did something scare him?’

Niko must have heard you because the moment you made it out of the basement he was hugging you tightly around the waist.

“(y/n)! Where were you! I was scared you left me alone!” Niko cried into your side. His wet hair sticking to his face. You lean down and hug him.

“Shh, it's alright Niko. I’m here. I would never abandon you. I promise.” You were slightly shocked, with the brief time you had been with Niko you knew he was particularly brave. He said he was afraid of the dark yet he made it through and entirely pitch black world on his own. He traveled this unknown world with childish wonder and brilliance. Why was he acting like this now?

"I don't want to be alone anymore. I...I was scared that you left and I..I would be here forever and and never go back H..Home" Niko sniffles but doesn't let go of your waist, his hair was getting you clothes yet but you could care less about that right now. You let Niko calm down and he pulls away, rubbing the tears away. You take the towel he had been dragging behind himself and gently wipe his face. 

"It's alright to feel scared. You're really brave. Honestly, when I was a child, I would cry and cry if I woke up with the lights off. My mother had to get me a princess nightlight so I wouldn't be scared!" You smile down at him, taking the towel you gently try to dry his hair while being mindful of his ears. "I remember when I was lost in a store once too! I was so excited at first to look at all the cool items that I hadn't noticed that I accidentally separated myself from my parents. When I did realize that I was lost I began to cry until I was found. "You stop drying his hair satisfied, standing up you hold out your hand and Niko holds onto it 

"I guess what I'm saying is that you've been really brave so far and I'm proud of you, It's alright to be scared. I've felt like that before so don't hesitate to tell me if anything else is wrong." You hoped you were saying the right things. Usually, when you were a kid it felt like a relief to be told that someone would feel the same emotions as you. To be told that those feelings were valid made situations less scary. You wonder, however, if it was the right thing to do and say in this situation. You never knew how to comfort a child, just knew how you liked being comforted when young.

“Alright Niko. Time to go to sleep.” You walk Niko over into the living room and lead him to the bedroom door. “You can take the bed and I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

Niko looks up at you with wide eyes. “Why don't we just share a bed? You’ll get cold” He opens the door with one hand and tries to lead you into the room with the other.

“Well, Niko, I saw that there were extra blankets in the basement so I don't think I’ll be cold if I go get them” You, however, noticed a nervous expression was over Niko's face“I’ll be fine sleeping on the couch... But if you insist, that's fine. I just need to know if you are comfortable with me sharing the bed with you?”

Niko nods “I trust you and besides I think there's enough space for the both of us.” Niko tries to tug your hand towards the room again. 

‘barely’ you think but you knew there was something wrong with Niko at the moment. Maybe the whole crisis with not being able to go home has been affecting him more that you thought it was.

“Alright, let me go grab your stuff from downstairs first.” You try to let go of Niko's hand but his grip tightens “Don’t worry I’ll be back. I promise.” 

“Hmm hm” Niko lets go of your hand but not until after a moment of hesitation.

“Just wait here it won't be long” You reassure Niko. Running over to the basement door and make your way downstairs carefully. Spotting the clothes, you pick them up and make your way back upstairs.You come back up the stairs to find Niko waiting on the couch. You smile and place his items on the counter. You are unable to find a lighter but there's a switch almost hidden near the fireplace. 

“Uh what’s this do?” flicking the switch causes the logs to begin to burn with a blue flame. ‘An electric fireplace? I don't think it works that way... Then again what do I know about this world?’

You are able to hang Nikos jacket, scarf, and hat near the fire-place. Far enough away that there was zero chance of it being burnt but also near enough to able to warm up and dry. 

Turning away satisfied with your handy work you turn to your side to address Niko but jump up in surprise. He was standing right next to you waiting.

“Oh, you scared me for a second there Niko! Aren't you cold? you took a bath and your hair is still a bit damp.” You notice Niko was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He yawned and you sighed. You decide to pick him up and carry him to bed. Oddly Niko just snuggled up to you and didn't complain.

Walking into the room you set Niko down into the bed covers and tuck him into bed. You take off your own shoes and join Niko in bed. He immediately hugs you close and, after a moment of hesitation, so do you. You noted that though he had just taken a bath he was very warm.

“We will go to the refuge after we wake up”  You explain after brushing away hair from Niko face and seeing him barely awake,“We'll figure something out Niko I promise. Sweet dreams.”

“Good night (Y/N) Thank you for coming back” Niko snuggles into the player enjoying their warmth as they both peacefully fell asleep. Both dreaming about their own worlds.

\------------------

You were suddenly standing in your room. Confused you looked around and you saw nothing out of the ordinary. Your bed was made neatly, you still had ‘that chair” that you infamously left clothes on, the computer was off. Walking over to your window it was sunny and bright. It looks beautiful outside.

You then remembered what had just transpired. Was that all a dream? Had your stressed mind cause you to collapse into a wishful dream? It almost seemed like it. You were wearing your normal clothes you had when you left. But there was something wrong. Really wrong.

Walking out of your room the house was quiet. Eerily quiet. Usually, the radio was kept on or the tv. Your family never liked silence so they kept electronics on playing in the background. That in itself was missing but not unusual. You looked around your home inspecting it and trying to pinpoint what was making you feel so out of edge. The lights were off but the darkness never really bothered you; except when you were a child.

Fumbling over to the nearest light switch was your first action. Upon finally reaching and flicking on the switch you were quickly surprised by a yell causing you to almost fall down in your half blind haze from the sudden exposure to having your senses invaded all at once.

“SURPRISE, (Y/N)! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

“...Birthday?” You utter hesitantly after gathering your bearings. This was unusual, to say the least. It wasn't your birthday. Not yet anyways. But as you stared up at the room around you, you were now able to notice all the colorful decor placed tastefully around your home. There was hanging streamers in your favorite color and fairy light hanged up, there were balloons littering the floor and walls. They too held colors that appealed to your taste. Music had been turned on and it was playing music you liked to commonly listen to. Everyone you knew was there, even your closest internet friends despite them living miles away. Party hats fitting the theme were all placed on their heads but what warmed your heart the most was the smile plastered on their faces.

“Silly, did you forget your own birthday?” One of your close friends laughs,”I guess in the end this was a surprise party after all!”. They then proceeded to pull out a confetti cannon that had previously been hidden. Pointing it in your direction at your bewildered expression and fired it. Covering you in satans fairy dust, glitter and go knows what else was now all over your clothes and hair. You knew it would be a pain to remove but decided that you may as well flaunt it like you own it.

“Is it really my birthday?” You're still confused, did they plan your birthday ahead of time for some reason? “I mean it's not my birthday today. It's in a couple of months.”

Some of your guests look at each other in confusion in unison. One friend pulls out their phone and shows you the home screen, they grinned and said,”have you been hibernating in your room this entire time it's the exact date of your birth!” Looking down it only confirmed what everyone had been saying. It was your birthday but how did you forget? Your mind started to hurt at the prospect of possibilities. Maybe you had been too busy that you lost track of days which resulted in your very abrupt and sudden birthday party.

None the less, you had decided it was best to take advantage of the festivities. Birthday or not, there was a beautiful cake with your name on it. Literally and figuratively!

“Thank you, everyone! I guess my friend's comment was right.” You laugh slightly embarrassed “Maybe I did hibernate after all" Your guests laugh and the festivities continue. It all felt exhilarating, having everyone you cared about the most in one room celebrating an important event that celebrates none other than your existence in the world. 

You took advantage of this momentous opportunity and began chatting with friends. You weren't a party animal but you weren't a complete shut in either. You knew when you got overwhelmed and how to handle it when it happens. The room was full of nothing but chattering, not one conversation audible enough to distinguish one from the other. Creating a blend of sound that vertebrates around the room. 

“Hey (y/n), it's time to cut the cake!”

You go forward to the cake with the most important people in your life surrounding you on this perfect day. You thought hard about your wish, not really knowing what you really wanted. 

“Make a wish already!” Someone cheers out

“Jeez give them some time to think about it” Another loved one objects

“Thinking about the wish is real hard” You agree, there was something lingering in your mind and when you realized it, it felt as if a lightbulb lit up in your mind. You knew immediately what would be the perfect wish to make.’ I wish Niko was real’ 

You blow out the candles, no matter how unrealistic the wish was you hoped it would come true. ‘Isn't what every wish is? Something that isn't attainable yet but you wish it could be true at the moment?’ You smiled at the thought of actually meeting Niko for once, the dream was nice and seeing him in it was enough to make you smile for an entire month. Even if it wasn't real.

Everyone around you begins to cheer.

“Hey! What did you end up wishing for?” Your friend yells out

“Oh nothing too big” You laugh “I just asked for eventual world dominations in which I will rule from the shadows”

Your friends laugh and so does your family. You knew you couldn't share your real wish. They would say it was a silly wish or at least just think it. ‘You know what they say. Tell someone your wish and it won't come true. And at this point, I'm not taking any chances.’

“Hey honey, I think you should bite into the cake now,” your mother says, she had removed the candles already and was getting the camera out. Probably adding it to the family photo album or to show off to her friends on Facebook.

“Fine. As long as no one pushes me in”

“No promises” shouted your closest friend, while others held their hands up in compliance.

You lean forward and watch out for anyone who might want to shove your face into the cake prematurely. “I mean it guys! I don't want to still be cleaning frosting from my ears for a week like last time and you guys don't want to be left with only half a cake to eat.”

“(Y/N)!” The group begins to chant your name over and over again and when you put your face close to the cake the sides of your vision go white and suddenly awake with a jolt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking the entire time that I had to find a way to express that Niko isn't okay as we all think he is. So I thought it would be best to have him develop abandonment issues since he panicked during the game when the player didn't answer him. I had to do some research for this chapter and asked my friends opinions on what they thought how a child would act in a specific situation like this. Although I worry that I'm making Niko too emotional, despite the facts, I might change that since I'm trying to see what fits. I would like your opinions on it so far (^-^;) Since I do feel like I'm making it more Out of character. If I missed any mistakes I might have missed it since I've been working on it way too long.


	8. Character Sheet 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I was dissatisfied not giving a hint of a personality to the character. I mean if I don't it's going to be bland and not really act like anything. so I decided to pre-write the player personality using traits that are common. I've already mentioned parents which originally I wanted to exclude parents and pick guardians instead due to the fact that it made the character more easily inserted but at the same time details like this are not important and are difficult to develop upon. I also make up stories that the player has been through in their lives, that situation might or might not have happened to the actual reader but it still gives a hint of personality and backstory to the player. I don't want it to be boring and bland and it will still be gender neutral but I digress that to me it's in my best interest not to make this story boring.(‾◡◝　)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to write this one down while writing chapter 6 so far. I actually have a job so I have even less time to work on the story than when I was studying in college. I'll see when I can update next but I estimate I'll be able to update one a week. I don't really know yet since I haven't tried working with my schedule and see what I can do.(T⌓T)
> 
> This is a character sheet. Self-explanatory but I wasn't satisfied with Nikos bio in the wiki. for the purpose of this story, I created my own and the reader's profile as well. Information marked as "redacted" means what it says. confidential information deleted to secure the identity of the reader. It makes it easier for the reader to fill in the blanks with their own information without confusing or annoying the reader by trying to figure out what acronyms means for each reader insert part.(◎_◎;)

Character: Niko  
Age: 8-12  
Gender: Male  
Family: Unnamed mother (Mama)  
Personality:  
playful, cheerful, helpful, brave, abandonment issues, emotionally distressed when left alone, depressed  
Favorite food: Mama’s special hazelnut pancakes  
Likes: playing in the fields, being with his friends, exploring (naturally curious), easy to read books with pictures  
Dislikes: the dark (formerly), being alone, never seeing his family and friends again, being lost  
Background:  
       Niko is a bright and cheerful child. Despite the negative viewpoints of others in the world he continues to be optimistic in helping in getting the sun back to its rightful place. He is shown to be emotionally strong and brave but has his breaking points to how much he can handle. Acting very mature, the player can often forget that he is in fact just a child. When things get tough and he's about to cry he holds it in and acts brave, having no outlet other than his thoughts to relieve the sadness and worries. The anticipation of going home furthered strengthened his resolve to help the world so that he could help it and the people and eventually go home, even to the point in getting over his fear of the dark which he stated was a problem before he arrived in this world. When choosing to save the sun or himself, he didn't want to kill the world and the people in it but he also didn't want to never see his mother again. With the only thing that kept him positive and brave gone, he broke down crying and has become distressed with the thought that he will never see his mother again.  
  
       When the player meets Niko. He is surprised but glad to have them with him. He always felt the players emotions as though they were projecting their emotions through thoughts, even when they didn't talk he could feel their emotions. Such as amusement, horror, sadness, and comfort. Due to this, Niko had already felt comfortable around them and seeing their physical form was quite unexpected but welcomed. Having the player with him and tell him to let him feel his emotions let him feel free to cry in front of them. Reassuring that the strong cry because they know that holding in tears only makes the person suffer.  
  
        Niko tries to fake being alright but due to his recent emotional breakdown when he was alone in the tower/lighthouse, he is emotionally unstable. Being that the player was the first person he had become familiar and comfortable being with, he puts all his trust on them and relies on them for comfort. Often staying near them at all time to the point in showing signs of having some abandonment issues resulting from the constant coming and going from the player during the game and the sheer fact that he would never see his mother again making him feel like it's all his fault. Children are seen to blame themselves for things they don't understand and Niko sees himself as having done something wrong to have been put into this situation in the first place.  
  
        Though Niko wants to be around the player he does not want to be babied like the beginning, since there is a difference between comfort and treating him like a child (even though he is one) he seems to dislike any behavior that undermines his abilities. From this, he is shown to still be very much independent when need is and can part from the player for some time as long as he knows where they are and what they are doing. A sudden disappearance or departure of the player will result in Niko panicking and thinking he would be all alone in the world again.  
  
        He is not emotionally unstable enough to cry about everything but is still very much in control of his emotions in certain situations. With the players, reassurance that they would find home brought a small bit of hope to come back to Niko. He still holds onto the notion that he might be able to go home and tries not to think of what would happen if they could never go home again after all. Keeping a positive and optimistic mindset continues to drive Niko to act like himself but he still shows signs of being depressed, though rarely as he doesn't like making others worry. He is not a perfect person and as such he doesn't act like he normally would have. He has been through many things, seen and heard others words, and had his mindset changed by his experience in this new world and as such has changed as a person in general. Demonstrating his personal and character growth that resulted from the very situation he is in now.  
  
Character: The player (God) (Reader)  
Real name: (redacted)  
Age: (redacted)  
Gender: Gender Neutral/Unknown  
Appearance: The player has (redacted) hair, their eyes are (redacted). They are seen wearing a casual outfit which consists of a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, no logos of any kind, and sneakers.  
Family: Parents (mentioned), Aunts and uncles (some names mentioned), cousins (mentioned)  
Personality traits seen:  
Friendly, affectionate, Protective, Playful, mischievous, stubborn, Insecure  
Favorite food: (redacted)  
Likes: Video games, The internet, hanging out with friends (not always in person/includes online)  
Dislikes: unfinished business, failure, feeling helpless or weak  
Background:  
          Not much is know about the player but that they owned the game oneshot. Upon finishing the game they were determined to find a way to get Niko back home. The player holds their own personal baggage as they have no idea what they are doing but still want to help in any way they can. Entering the game was not something they had planned or expected quite frankly. Taking the consequences for granted from the entity, the player is now trapped in the newly saved world with Niko.  
As the situation begins to dawn on the player they are shown to question themselves and their motives. Going as far as questioning their existence and reality and life around them. The new world strange but familiar in some aspects, the player can't help but feel alien and isolated in the world. They too grow homesick as time goes on, the situation seems more and more real as the player continues exploring.

         The player is seen to be loving and caring towards Niko as they hold an attachment and sense of responsibility for him. Viewing him as a friend, the player wants to do everything possible to get Niko and themselves back home safely. Taking extra precautions the player wants to avoid getting Niko hurt, even if it means they will be hurt instead. Having a goal in mind helps the player keep themselves grounded despite their own doubt in abilities. The player recognizes that Niko is in need of emotional support and provides every bit of comfort they can give to Niko, seeing that he is just a child, it must be traumatic for him to be in their current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might or might not leave this chapter up. I want to hear all of your opinions though before I decide. I can also create character sheets for the other characters in the world. Mostly because I checked out their wiki and it's very lacking, to say the least. I know that most of the characters aren't fleshed out in the game but since this is an AU I will attempt to do it. It will mostly be based on their interaction with Niko and develop it from there.(＾-＾)＿日
> 
> Like I said I don't have enough time to update but I'll try my best. I'm really happy with all the comments and kudos I have been receiving. To be honest I didn't think people would like this story in the beginning. I thought that the more I wrote the less interesting it became. This chapter is experimental and I'm tired of keeping this as a draft for days and I'll just post it already.¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯


	9. ×Hiatus update×

I apologize for not updating sooner! 

I forgot to place an update regarding this story being on hiatus. To explain in short, I lost interest in the fandom but I still want to continue the story.

My plan was to expand on the universe of onelife and explore the background of each character to give the world more dept. I have all the chapters planned out and the drafts for the next few chapters.

This was originally done for fun but eventually I took it way too seriously and would be stressed on making it perfect. For now, when I return to writing this story I'll dedicate my time to do everything I planned while still having fun and experimenting with writing styles. 

Suggestions, corrections, and criticism are always welcome! 

Hopefully, I will come back to work on this but due to college I'm usually busy. But since I'll start seeing it as my hobby again I'll be able to use it as stress relief instead of it causing me stress.

I know this fandom is probably dead but I don't like leaving unfinished work so even if no one reads it I'll still work on it. I want to thank those who have left a kudos and comments on the story! I would have never guessed that anyone would have liked my writing or would even read it in the first place! Thank you to those who enjoyed the story so far. :) until next time <3


End file.
